


Becoming Passion

by PixxieNoir21



Series: Becoming Passion [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Denial, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mutual Pining, New Miraculous Holders, Original Akumatized Character(s) - Freeform, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Teasing, Violence, Work In Progress, aged up character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixxieNoir21/pseuds/PixxieNoir21
Summary: For years, Ladybug and Chat Noir have worked side-by-side to end the tyranny of Hawkmoth. Now, a new hero has joined their sides.I’m not good at summaries. Love ensues. It’ll be good I promise.





	Becoming Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Mystery 
> 
> (This is an alternate timeline from the show)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written in first person POV but I may change that in the near future.

{[Y/N]’s POV}

Paris, the city of love, where sweethearts meet and get married like in a fairy-tale. ‘Good luck on that front,’ I scoffed to myself as I walked down the street. I’d only moved here about a month ago, after I got my scholarship to go to the École Supérieure des Arts et Techniques de la Mode, or ESMOD for short, the most esteemed fashion university in all of France! I checked my pocket again to make sure I had my admission form (they wouldn’t let me in if I didn’t have it) and carried on down the road; I turned at the corner and smiled. Paris really was beautiful in the morning.

I continued down the road and decided to stop at the Café de Flores. I went inside and saw Madame Dalliser behind the counter.  
“Bonjour Y/N,” she greeted cheerily.  
“Bonjour Madame!”  
We chatted for a while as I ate my breakfast — the older woman had quite a lot to say — I managed to end the conversation, politely of course, insisting that I needed to get to campus before my classes started. I hurried off to get to campus before registration.

Everything about ESMOD was breathtaking. The stunning architecture combined with the beautifully designed statues and murals were enough to coax anyone to stop and stare. I looked around in awe as I walked to the main hall, where we were all to be enrolled.

After what felt like hours, I finally made it to the front of the line, handing the administrator my admission form.  
“Ah, Miss [L/N],” she checked off several things on one of the papers in front of her, then handed me an identification card.  
“Don’t lose this card,” she warned, “it’s your ticket to everything on campus.”  
She ushered me away with a wave of her hand, the students behind me eagerly pushing forward. Moving away from the crowd, I nervously looked around campus; the school’s buildings stretched further than I could see. All of the students seemed to know exactly where they were going; I didn’t have the luxury to explore the University before my enrollment, and all I had was a cruddy map printed from their website online.

“You seem lost.”  
Startled, I turned around, seeing that the strange voice came from a girl with dark hair and glasses.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” she smiled, “the name’s Alya. I can show you to your class if you’d like.”  
“Sure!” I smiled back, following her through the maze of corridors.  
After I told her my name and where I was from, Alya began showing me around the campus, and I wondered if she was responsible for welcoming the new students. If she was, then she was really good at it; she answered any questions I had with ease and soothed my nerves about being in a new place all by myself. She made a joke about one of the sculptures we passed on the way to the main design building, making me feel even more at ease.

“So what’s brings you here then?” she asked.  
“Um, well, I’ve always wanted to be a designer. I thought why not try out for one of the most prestigious academies in France, and now here I am.”  
Alya’s face lit up. “Oh my gosh, really? My best friend wants to be a designer too! You should totally come with me to meet her later.”  
“Really?” I asked, unsure.  
“Totally, girl, you two would get along so well! Meet me at the café near the dorms after class, okay?”  
“Well then I’ll see you at lunch then,” I smiled, bidding the girl farewell.

I was excited for my first class — a foundation course for fashion design — and Alya had kindly led me to the correct building. A lobby was set inside the middle of the room; even the furniture was gorgeous! Several mannequins were placed throughout the halls, displaying student designs. I easily found my class, trying not to seem too eager as I entered the room and found my seat.

——

Class seemed to fly by; it felt like only minutes before the stiff-necked instructor told us to clean up and head to our next destination. I tucked my sketchbook safely into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, weaving through the crowds to locate the meal area Alya had mentioned earlier. My stomach was definitely ready for a bit of food. 

When I neared the café I heard a familiar voice shouting my name, and saw Alya waving from her table. There was another student with her, a pretty-looking girl with dark hair. When the sun hit just right, her hair nearly looked blue. I approached the two of them with a smile on my face.  
“Hey, girl! Remember the friend I told you about this morning?” Alya pushed the dark-headed girl towards me. From this close, I could clearly see her striking bluebell eyes.  
“[Y/N], this is Marinette. Mari, [Y/N].”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Marinette greeted, “welcome to Paris!” She shook my hand, pulling me forward to briefly kiss my cheek.  
“Merci Marinette,” I chuckled, as she was still shaking my hand.

 

The three of us sat at a table together after getting our meals. The space around us was full of students all chatting amongst themselves.  
I noticed a suspiciously mischievous look on Alya’s face.  
“Oh, Marinette, look over there! Isn’t he the cutest?”  
I looked in the direction Alya was pointing and saw a blond-headed boy talking with his friends.  
“Seriously, Alya? You’re never going to let this go, are you?” Marinette huffed, rolling her eyes. “That was years ago!”  
My expression of loss caused Alya to laugh, “Mari had a huge crush on him back when we were younger.”  
Marinette sighed loudly as if they’d had this conversation before.  
“In front of the new student?” Marinette deadpanned.  
I quickly shook my head with a flustered expression, “I promise, I won’t say a word about it!”  
The two girls smiled.  
Alya waved her hand as if to dismiss my statement. “Don’t worry about it, everyone knew about it anyways.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile on her face.

I laughed at the girls’ antics as I ate, but I couldn’t help allowing my gaze to wander a few tables ahead of us to look at the blond boy from earlier. He was fairly handsome, I had to admit. I tried to imagine Marinette fawning over him and giggled inwardly at the thought.

——

As weeks passed, I grew more comfortable with my new life in Paris. There were countless things to see and places to be; and I was getting used to ESMOD’s large campus. I ate lunch with Marinette and Alya sometimes, on the days none of us had extra work.

Now it was the weekend, and I was venturing to a nearby park to find inspiration for my next design. I brought my pencil pouch and some paper, and sat on a secluded bench to concentrate on my work.

I hardly had time to finish a single sketch before I heard the obnoxious sound of a car honking. Putting my pencil down in frustration, I turned my head towards the noise, and saw an elderly man attempting to make his way across the street.  
I stood up, abandoning my sketching supplies to help the man.  
After I helped him across the street, the man thanked me in French with an expression of gratitude.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, sir? Do you need me to help you get home?”  
“Oh, no, I’ll be okay,” he reassured me with a smile.  
I watched the strange man leave until he was out of sight, then returned to my bench of solitude. 

——

I finished several sketches before sunset, then returned home to my comfy apartment to prepare for bed. On my desk, I saw a strange, patterned box. The design was unlike anything I’d seen before, and for a moment I’d worried that someone had somehow entered my apartment. None of my valuables were missing though. Strange.

When I opened the box, a blinding bluish-white light escaped from inside, causing me to shield my eyes.  
When I opened them again, a white, cat-like creature with black stripes was floating in front of me; it was hardly the size of one of my hands and had large, blue eyes.  
“Hello!”  
I screamed and jumped back. The thing could talk?  
“What are you?” I questioned, gathering the small amount of courage I had.  
“My name’s Jiaan and I’m your kwami!”  
“My what? Is this a joke?”  
“Oh, no, this is far from a joke! I can grant you special powers when you wear this bracelet,” the ‘kwami’ gestured towards the charm bracelet within the box with its tiny white paws.  
“You’re going to be Ladybug and Chat Noir’s new partner!”  
“Partner?” I questioned. I thought the stories of the two superheroes were only, well, stories. As in fictional. Not real. Maybe I fell asleep at the park and this is all some bizarre dream.  
When I looked down, the cat-creature had fastened the bracelet around my wrist; it seemed to fit perfectly, as if it were meant for me.

“But you mustn’t tell anyone about me, I must remain a secret! To transform, just say, Jiaan, stripes on!”

There was a tinge of nervousness in my voice as I spoke.  
“Jiaan, stripes on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/suggestions are appreciated!  
> This is my first published fic and I’m open to (constructive) criticism to help me improve my work.


End file.
